Elsanna Jots
by LitNiche
Summary: Very short bursts of Elsa and Anna being together, no incest. Modern AU for the first ridiculous installment. Normal Arendelle universe for the second, more fluffy chapter.
1. Stoplight Jamming

A/N: I have no right to be writing this right now in the first place with all that's on my plate, but sometimes these things just happen, lol XD So anyway, any updates will be completely random. These are meant to be simple snap shots of Elsa and Anna.

A/N 2: My bestie/neighbor, Kirye22 writes an awesome Elsanna I often beta called Dreamfall-a place to find an actual plot (lol), some angst, and I help her out with fluff when she comes over and puts her laptop in front of me, lol. So if you're looking for more Elsanna, go check it out! You can find it under my favorite stories ^^

I hope you enjoy the first which is a Modern AU.

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa looked on in horror. How could she? How could Anna sit there and just…

Anna seemed to notice her staring and jerked back in surprise. "What? Do I have chocolate on my face?" She hurriedly flipped down and glanced in her visor mirror in the driver's seat, but not finding anything flipped it back up and returned a confused gaze to Elsa.

Elsa's eyes were still wide, her mouth agape as she shook her head slowly and stared in answer.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" she asked.

Elsa closed her mouth and coughed, looking away. "You…you have no idea?"

"Why you look like I just ran over a reindeer? No, I don't," Anna's brows furrowed.

Elsa prayed the stoplight would change to green. They weren't far from their apartment. Maybe if she just waited a few seconds longer she wouldn't have to—

"Stop stalling," Anna poked Elsa's shoulder more roughly than necessary.

"Ow!" Elsa complained, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Fess up," Anna scolded her. "Come on."

Elsa sighed in resignation. She sat up straighter in the passenger seat, placed her hands neatly folded in her lap, and as she stoically looked straight ahead, said "You are ridiculous."

Anna was the one gaping now. Elsa could see from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm _what_?" Anna was incredulous. "How am I ridiculous?" she waved her arms around as she asked, nearly hitting Elsa, but ever cool, Elsa dodged her by simply leaning away toward her window.

"Ridiculous," Elsa deadpanned, looking at Anna straight on now.

They blinked at each other for a few seconds before Anna said, "All riiiight…can you be a little more specific, Els?"

A corner of Elsa's lips turned up at that. "Your dancing. It's ridiculous. We're at a stoplight, not in our apartment. People can see you, ya know."

Anna rolled her eyes again. "Is that all? Sheesh. Honestly, Els, everybody does it."

"I don't," Elsa refuted.

Anna sighed with evident exasperation and forcefully turned Elsa's chin toward the next car over. A man, balding and wearing a pair of sunglasses that made Elsa's brow arch at their boldness was…well there was no other way to explain it except to say he was jamming out.

"You see?" Anna asked. "And look behind us!"

Elsa peered into the passenger side mirror only to see a woman's mouth wide open as she no doubt burst into song, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

How very strange. People don't just do that…do they? Break into song?  
>"But—"<p>

"Let it go, Elsa," Anna laughed at her and pressed down on the gas pedal, the light now green.


	2. Work Can Wait

Sigh...more distraction from what I should be doing...

Context: Okay, we're back in the Arendelle/magic universe, but I imagine Anna as simply someone who grew up in Arendelle's aristocracy rather than as Elsa's sister (in other words, no incest).

Warning: rating has changed to K+ because it hints at more adult themes.

Work Can Wait

_Gods, Elsa is effing divine, _Anna thought, staring dreamily at her beloved. _Look at those eyes, those cheek bones, that freaking face. _

"Anna."

Elsa's voice stirred Anna enough so that she blinked and registered that she should answer. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're staring, love," Elsa said, a corner of her lips turning up as she continued to peruse the paperwork that had held her attention for the better part of the morning.

Anna felt herself rouge. Of course she was staring. How could someone in the same room as Elsa _not _stare? "I apologize," she offered nonetheless. She knew Elsa had so much to do still.

Elsa set the papers down to look up and give her a fuller, warmer smile than before. "You don't have to apologize."

Anna could feel her heart gush. When Elsa looked at her and when Anna looked back into those pools of icy warmth, it seemed as if nothing else in the kingdoms existed. She remained seated, still attempting to restrain herself. Elsa would be up late into the night, perhaps early into the morning if she distracted her.

Her restraint was made moot when Elsa tapped lightly on her lap. Anna grinned. Only Elsa could get away with beckoning her like some sort of pet.

Once comfortably positioned on Elsa's lap, she let her head rest on Elsa's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck so that Elsa could still read.

Elsa kissed Anna's temple before indeed picking the papers up again to return to her reading.

After a few minutes of basking in simply the wonderfulness that was Elsa, Anna finally took a look at the reports with her and frowned. "I thought we stopped all trade with Weaseltown."

Elsa gave her an unusually undignified snort in response. "Exactly," she said. "I have to see to it that all ends are tied up."

"How 'bout we just stop paying them for anything?" Anna suggested with a wry grin.

She saw Elsa roll her eyes, but smile too. "We can't do that, Anna."

"Why not?" Anna pressed, merely for argument's sake. "The Duke of Weselton had his men nearly kill you. Arendelle doesn't owe them a thing except maybe a butt-kicking. Use your ice powers!" Anna added excitedly.

With a raised brow, Elsa turned to smirk at her. "A butt-kicking, eh? I'm not sure engaging in war, no matter how much my 'ice powers' would render Weselton harmless, would be the best idea."

Anna pretended to huff. "Do you not remember that horrendous incident?"

Elsa frowned. "Which? When the Duke's men attempted to kill me?"

Anna shook her head slowly. "No."

Elsa raised her brow again in question.

"'Like an agile peacock'…" Anna began and she couldn't stop a grin from teasing the corner of her lips.

Elsa burst into a fit of laughter so violently Anna was nearly thrown off her lap. "'I fly!'" Elsa mimicked the Duke and she began to laugh so hard that tears formed at the corner of her eyes and her laughs became silent from the intensity.

Anna couldn't help chuckle even as she protested. "Hey! I was traumatized! I may never dance again!"

Elsa recovered enough to say "I am so terribly sorry, my love." She chuckled behind a hand, clearly not sorry in the least.

Anna narrowed her eyes playfully on the queen. "Not yet," she said, knowing a dangerous glint must have come to her eyes when Elsa's expression changed rapidly from amusement to wide-eyed uncertainty. "But you will be…" She encouraged Elsa's chin to turn toward her with the gentle press of her forefinger, bringing her in for a kiss. If Weselton was all that was waiting, then well, it could wait.


End file.
